This Love Will Be Your Down Fall
by badtzmaruhoe
Summary: Takes place after the final fight in Tekken: the motion picture. This is their story, how Jun and Kazuya came to be. Just my interpretation of what wasn't shown in the movie.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N**: this takes place after the final fight in the anime movie, specifically the parts before the ending where Jun is knitting and Jin runs over to her. It is stated that Kazuya stayed and helped raise Jin he just wasn't seen in that scene, anyways this is just my interpretation of what wasn't shown in the movie. Enjoy!

_** .com**_

She awoke on the grass to find nothing but what seemed to be paradise.

"The sunset, it's so beautiful." She looked around to see if where ever she was rang a bell within her memory.

"It's supposed to the most peacefulest place on the planet." He sat down next to her on cold grass. "Or that's what my mother use to tell me." Her soft eyes stayed focused on him yet he never made eye contact with her.

**This feeling, it only happens when you're around. If only you knew... **

"She was right then, it's absolutely breath taking." Jun gave him a faint smile then placing her hand on top of his.

**If only you knew the things feel. No one else has or could ever have this type of hold on my heart, not the way you do...**

"I don't remember a thing." She started. Kazuya smirked. "Maybe that's a good thing."

**The way you are makes me wonder. It makes me want to be with you more to understand...**

"It's never good to keep things bottled inside of you." He turned to her. "Well I've never had anyone but myself. I'm sorry if I can't help but keep everything to myself."

**My heart. It's beating so fast, why? That's not what I want. So she can just betray me like everyone else? I won't take any chances... **

"No one was meant to be alone; with every human being there is always someone to complete them." She leaned in closer.

**Why can't I control myself around him? This want, it's becoming a need... For him.**

"Maybe... For some of us faith decided that we should be alone." He stared into the depths of her eyes. Her look was so pure, not an ounce of hatred within her.

**She could be the one...**

"If you had a chance to change your faith... Would you?" Their eye lashes were touching until he moved in the rest of the way until their lips pressed against each other.

**Yes.**

**A/N:** Okay just a few things.

1: I'm sorry this chapter is incredibly short and mushy.

2: I'm pretty sure some judgmental fuck is going to say that I made Kazuya to soft, okay obviously he must of had some type of soft side if he was with Jun, enough said.

3: I know that on the actual game time line, Heihachi actually throws Kazuya into a volcano and kills him, but in the movie time line that doesn't happen, I'm following the movie time line.

4: I hate having to explain myself and my stories, just accept it for me? Thanks.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Just a little update, Thank you to everyone that Reviewed. I appreciated them all.

Happy New Years Eve Guys!

**Her lips...The way she feels...it's warm, so full of life.**

He wrapped his arms around her waist, their lips never parting. Her hands warming his cheeks.

**His spirit, how soft it's become. The way it should of been but wasn't.**

Never parting she slowly lead him on to the cold grass. He finally pulled apart from her.

"Jun..." Her cheeks were flushed with a tint of pink, her mind in complete lost for words. Their eyes connected.

**Could it be the beautiful sunset? Or maybe how cold it is tonight, but I couldn't ever deny it. It's you Kazuya.**

"Hmm..." He gently pushed back the strands of hair that the wind pushed into her face.

**She is so beautiful. How could she ever fall for someone like me? When I look into those gorgeous orbs, I can see it. That strong feeling, I hope she can see it too.**

He nuzzled his nose against hers. "Thank you." He whispered to her. She smiled. "For what?"

**It amazes me that he let me...**

"For feeling the way that you do... For someone like me."

**I wish you could see yourself the way that I do. Not only are you pure but so unique. I wish you loved yourself the way**

"I love you."

**Those words. Never before have they been said to me. The warmth, I can feel it...**

He kissed her again, this time with every inch of passion he had within himself.

**I can feel his passion; it only makes me want more of him. I want to be his...**

The couple barely noticed it was night. The stars were shining exceptionally bright. They explored each other under the stars.

A/N: I'm not one to write lemons, mainly because I suck at them but I may re write this chapter inserting something spicy. The next chapter will be long promise. So Review for me please :) would bring so much joy to my life.

Happy New Years Eve Everyone!


End file.
